


The Pain In Her Hand's

by AFS123000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Mention of declawing, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFS123000/pseuds/AFS123000
Summary: Adora, Glimmer and Bow find Catra passed out in the Fright Zone and decide to take her back to Bright Moon, sad things are reveled





	The Pain In Her Hand's

“So, tell me again what happened?” Catra was passing back and forth in Adora’s room in Bright Moon.

“When we tried to get Entrapta, I suddenly found you seemingly passed out on the floor,” Adora explained on how Catra got here.

“So you just took me with you back to Bright Moon,”

“I panicked. But that’s not the only reason.,” Adora stood up from the bed she was sitting at and walked over to Catra stopping her from passing. “I have noticed that you have been getting weaker and weaker,” Adora said, placing her hand on Catra’s shoulder “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Catra said, pushing Adora’s hand away.

“So, Catra since you are most likely going to stay here for a bit how about some information about the Horde,” Glimmer said, not thinking twice on what she was saying.

Catra groaned contracting her claws but nothing happened. She looked down at her hands to see her nails were gone. Trying to contract her claws again didn’t help, instated she started to feel pain in both of her hands.

“Catra?” Adora asked in a concerned voice noticing the look of pain and panic on her friend’s face.

“I can’t-“ Catra Tried to speak as she tried repeatedly to contract her claws. “What did you do to me?!” She asked shouting, looking at the bed where Glimmer and Bow sat.

“Hey, we didn’t do anything. It’s most likely the Hoard did this,” Bow stood up from the bed and walked over to Catra and Adora, explain his theory.

“The Hoard wouldn’t do-“ Catra stopped herself from finishing her sentence and looked at Adora to cheek if they were thinking the same thing

“Shadow Weaver!” The two girls exclaimed at the same time.

Catra winced as the pain in her hands continued. She sighed knowing that if what she was thinking of had happened she was never going to be able to contract her claws again for a while maybe even ever.

Glimmer hummed feeling bad for having asked for information on the Hoard “Maybe we could to a place where you could remove the pain, temporarily,” Glimmer suggested walking over to the trio.

Catra sighed giving up on fighting “Sure,”

“Let’s go to Mystacor,” Bow suggested the place they could go to,

“Sure,” Catra repeated her previous answer.

As they were on their way to Mystacor, Adora asked why Catra was so worried about her claws being removed except for the pain.

“They will regrow right?” Adora asked

“Yeah, but they will easily break when they are regrown and even then, they could regrow wrong,” Catra explained.

“I see,” Adora said

Adora, Bow, Catra and Glimmer stood up on a cloud and flew up to Mystacor. “So, what do we do now?” Catra asked looking around the kingdom.

“We are going to a bath so that your hands can relax,” Glimmer said taking hold of Catra, Adora and Bow and teleporting with them over to one of the many baths.

The Group got dressed in appropriate clothes for a bath and got into the water. Glimmer wasn’t lying when she said the water would remove the pain if Catra was in the water. As Catra’s hands felt the water the pain vanished most likely due to the water being magical.

The group stayed in the water laughing and chatting. Catra at some point had closed her eyes to relax but as she heard the other laughing she opened them and looked at the trio. Maybe I should stay with them, Catra thought a small smile present on her face as she relaxed even more.


End file.
